


Jag Vill Alltid Vara Här Med Dig

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dans, F/M, Fem!Ja’far, Kramar, jag var uttråkad när jag skrev det här
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ja’far och Sinbad pratar, och det leder till en kort dans.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Kudos: 1





	Jag Vill Alltid Vara Här Med Dig

**Author's Note:**

> Jag gjorde det här som en kort skriv övning därför att jag aldrig skriver på svenska.

“Tror du verkligen att det här är...okej?” Frågade Ja’far, hon gick fram till Sinbad. Hon kunde se att han blickade ut över Sindria.

”Vad skulle det annars vara? Vill du inte att vi ska lyckas? Att jag ska lyckas?” Sinbad vände sig om mot henne, gyllne ögon ankrade i gråa.

”Jag vill det. Men inte på detta vis.” Ja’far suckade. Hon tog ett steg mot sin kung, hennes klädnad snuddade vid golvet när hon gled fram. ”Jag gillar inte när du blir...så här.”

”Du kommer alltid följa mig, eller hur?”

”Jag har inget annat att leva för. Inget annat än dig.” Sa Ja’far, hon undvek den rofyllda blicken som Sinbad’s gyllene ögon gav henne. Stämningen var långt från rofylld.

”Det är riktigt liv ute idag.” Sa Sinbad, han vände sig mot staden igen, månljus kastade hans siluett i mörker. Lång, stark byggd rörde sig med en smidighet man inte trodde han kunde klara av.

”Musiken hörs ända här uppe.” Sa Ja’far, hon följde Sinbad’s blick, den gick ut över den stora staden nedanför balkongen.

”Det gör den.”

Sinbad sträckte ut ena armen mot Ja’far. Dem vackra ringarna som prydde breda fingrar reflekterades under månen. Utan att ha tänkt så tog Ja’far hans hand.

”Du blir bättre på att dansa varje gång, min drottning.” Sa Sinbad medans hand drog Ja’far till sig, hennes hand på hans arm, och hans hand hade snirklat sig runt hennes midja.

”Du kallar mig bara ’drottning’ när vi är ensamma. Jag är ingen drottning.” Ja’far blev spänd, men hon blev dragen iväg av Sinbad, golvet kunde lika gärna vart en scen.

”För mig är du det.” Sinbad’s mjuka röst lugnade hennes nerver, drog henne in i dansen, då dem snurrade runt varandra. Sinbad hade dock alltid ett tajt grepp på henne.

”...Håll inte om så hårt.” Ja’far sög in ett hastig andetag, när Sinbad klämde åt ett snäpp hårdare.

”Gör det ont?” Frågade han, medan han stirrade på henne, då hon försiktig höll sin bleka hand över hans större hand.

”Du låter mig aldrig vara. Alltid så mycket _beröring_.”

”Sluta vara så vacker, om du hatar det.” Sinbad flinade, men han släppte taget lite, och drog henne till sig igen. Dem stod still, Ja’far’s huvud liggandes på Sinbad’s axel, dem gungade lätt fram och tillbaka.

”Du är omöjlig att vara med...” Hon suckade lätt, men slöt armarna om honom.

”Är jag? Många säger motsatsen.” Sinbad log, det kändes bra när Ja’far inte var så långt borta, han hatade distansen.

”Har någon av dem dansat med dig på detta vis?” Frågade hon. Han skrattade.

”Kan jag inte säga.” Sa Sinbad. ”Jag sparar det här för dig.”

”...Jag måste gå.” Sa hon, och tappade taget om honom. Hon trodde att Sinbad skulle låta henne gå, men han kramade henne tajtare en förut.

”Varför?” Frågade han, som om han redan inte visste att Ja’far ville stoppa det här innan det gick för långt.

”Du vet redan.”

”Kom tillbaka till mig sen.” Sinbad mumlade, och gav henne en sista kram innan dem skildes, och Ja’far riktade blicken mot golvet när hon tyst som en mus sprang ut ur rummet, och tillbaka till sitt.

Sinbad drog av sig sina kläder och smycken, och satte sig tungt på sängen.

Planen skulle lyckas, den måste. Men han kunde bara hoppas på att Ja’far alltid stannade kvar.


End file.
